


Lower

by heartequals (savvygambols)



Category: Comics Industry RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/pseuds/heartequals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lower, lower,” Jamie breathed. “Yes, god. Right there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lower

**Author's Note:**

> “Lower, lower,” Jamie breathed. “Yes, god. Right there.”

“Is this alright?” asked Chip, his voice quaking a little.

“Chip, you’re perfect,” said Jamie. “Just, a little harder.”

“Like this?” said Chip. His fingers tightened around the shaft.

“Even harder,” said Jamie. “Harder -- like that. God, yeah.”

“If I go any harder, I’ll break it,” said Chip.

“It’ll hold,” said Jamie. “I’ve done this many times before.”

Chip bit his lip, but tightened his hand and moved a little faster. Jamie let out a small groan of appreciation. “Harder,” he said, his voice hitching.

“Hey guys,” said Kieron, coming up behind them, “Jamie, why do you sound pornographic -- holy shit. Look at that technique.” He put a hand on Jamie’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Jamie said. He leaned into Kieron’s touch. “Look at him.”

“This is the best Howard the Duck I’ve ever drawn,” says Chip. “You know, I think holding the pen this way really has improved my line work! Thanks, Jamie!”

**Author's Note:**

> You did this to yourself, McKelvie.


End file.
